1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, a computer-readable recording medium and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital still camera (hereinafter simply referred to as a “digital camera”) capable of capturing a moving image of a small recording size and a high quality still image of a large recording size has been widely used.
If an instruction for capturing a still image is input while capturing a moving image, the digital camera like this first stops the recording of the moving image. Then, the digital camera changes an image sensor drive method from a moving image-recording drive method to a still image-capturing drive method. Accordingly, the digital camera can shoot a still image in this state.
In this case, the recording of the moving image being recorded while capturing the moving image is suspended when the capturing of the still image is started. If the recording of the moving image is resumed after the still image capture operation has ended, the captured still image and the recorded moving image are recorded in different files because they have different recording sizes. Accordingly, the moving frame is not partially captured during a time period in which the still image is being captured. Therefore, if the recorded moving image is to be reproduced, the moving image may break when it is viewed halfway. In this case, the user may feel uncomfortable.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-219341 discusses a digital camera that interpolates a lost portion of a moving image frame by filling, into the moving image, data generated by converting the recording size of a still image captured while the moving image is captured into the same recording size as the recording size of the moving image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-109590 discusses a digital camera having an encryption function to maintain the security of a still image having a high image quality captured by a digital camera.
However, if a high quality still image is captured when the moving image is currently captured, a digital camera having the encryption function does not encrypt the still image captured while capturing the moving image.
Accordingly, the security of a still image captured while a moving image is being captured cannot be secured.